Belated Love
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Rule of social statuses: rich guys are suppose to look down upon poor girls, not fall in love with them. Li's definitely rich and definitely has his mind set on making poor, yet headstrong, farmer girl Sakura's life hell. That is, before he broke the rule
1. Differences

Summary: It's no surprise that spoiled rotten Li picks on poor farmer girl Sakura; the rich had always looked down upon the poor. But when the headstrong ways and annoyance of Sakura attracts Li, the most important rule of social statuses is broken: rich guys aren't suppose to love poor girls. Set in 1920's.

**Belated Love**

**Chapter 1: Differences**

"Sakura, get your butt out of bed right now!" a loud voice disrupted the peacefulness the early morning provided.

"Just five more minutes, Touya!" an 18 years old young woman rolled over in bed, forcing the sun's rays out of her forest green eyes.

"No, NOW, Sakura!!" the loud voice boomed again, this time more annoyed than the first.

"OKAY!! I'M UP!!" the young woman named Sakura sat up in her bed in a huff, her honey brown hair ruffled and messy.

"What's the rush? Geez, I can't even get my sleep anymore!" she complained, waltzing out of her room.

"_This_ is the rush!" Touya exclaimed, pointing to a basket near his feet.

Sakura yawned and shuffled over to where her big brother was. Then her eyes widened in shock.

"Ohmigosh!! Our fruits!! Our vegetables!! What…what _happened?_" Sakura gasped as she laid eyes upon the mashed up fruits and squashed vegetables in the basket.

The Kinomotos are not rich. In fact, for three generations in a row, they had been farmers, always plotting the land, planting fruits and vegetables. They sell whatever they can to the Tomoeda Market, and eat whatever's left. Their fruits and vegetables are their only source of money.

"I don't know! Sakura, what are we going to do? We promised to give these to the market at noon today!" Touya sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What did mom and dad say?"

"They're away visiting Aunt Maruko's farm to get some legume seeds. They won't be back until dinner, since they're travelling by foot." Touya reminded.

"Gosh, Touya, what are we going to do?! If we mess up this order, the market will _never_ trust us with vegetables again, and…and…" Sakura's voice trailed off. "How about I go talk to them and explain to them what happened? After all, it's not our fault, right?"

"I suppose that's the only option we have. I'll go talk to them after lunch."

"No, _I'll_ go. Your ankle isn't better after you twisted it last week." Sakura said sternly.

"Kaijuu—"

"Don't you _kaijuu_ me, onii-chan! I'll go talk to the market manager after lunch, alright?"

"Fine…but be careful."

"I will."

"I swear if I _ever_ find the baka who ruined our vegetables I'll ruin _them_." Touya growled."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"That was awesome, Syaoran! Who knew that such a remote and ugly place even _existed_ in this town?!" a young man with unruly charcoal hair around the age of 18 hollered with laughter, his onyx eyes shining in morning light.

"I told you so, Kenchii. I've been checking out that area for the past week. Those idiots sleep at 10 o'clock every night! Striking at midnight was perfect. I wish I can see their faces when they woke up today!" the young 18 years old young man named Syaoran replied with a playful smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his hazel golden eyes.

"Maybe we should have left _some_ of the vegetables alone…" another young man around the same age frowned a little, his azure eyes showed worry behind the thin glasses.

"Oh, come on, Eriol, they have a whole plot of land and you know what that means right? Overflowing crops! They won't miss that measly little basket!" Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose you're right." Eriol shrugged.

"But wait, don't the products only arrive once every year?" Kenchii asked as he tried to remember.

"They do?" Syaoran asked.

"I think so."

"What time of year do they come around then?"

"Around harvest time."

"I could have told you that!" Syaoran exclaimed. "But when's harvest time?"

"I don't know, around autumn?"

"So they'll have to wait around autumn to get food?!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Wow, that must suck." Kenchii added.

"Guys…what if they starve to death because they have no food?" Eriol asked.

"Oh come on…who only eats once a year? I'm sure they'll be fine." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura, you're late! Where are the fruits and vegetables?" The store manager asked when he saw Sakura walking into the market empty-handed.

"Good afternoon, Aoyomato-san…about the products…well…you see…it's quite a long a long story…" Sakura stuttered.

"I'm listening," the older man frowned in annoyance.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Hey, guys, let's go in here." Syaoran said, pointing to a bookstore. "We have to get new books for school."

"Aw man, school starts tomorrow. Back to that boring old building we go." Kenchii groaned. "I don't see why our parents wouldn't send us to private schools. It's not like we can't afford it."

" 'We don't want to you become spoil like those stuck up brats in private schools'" Syaoran said, making his voice low and deep to imitate his father.

The other two laughed.

"But now we're stuck with all the poor, low-classed suckers." Kenchii shuddered at the thought. "Last year, the boy in our Japanese class didn't even have snow boots! And he has to _walk_ to school when it was snowing too!"

"I wonder how they _survive!_ I mean, I saw their lunches…a slice of cheese and a thin piece of meat between two slices of bread and a bottle of milk. Gosh, I felt so uncomfortable eating my sushi and rice balls in front of them." Syaoran said.

"At least the kid you saw can afford _meat_. I saw this other one where they only had…a _jam_ _sandwich_ and _water_." Kenchii said incredulously.

"Guys, let's go for lunch. All this food talking is making me hungry." Eriol piped up.

"But what about our books?" Syaoran frowned.

"We'll get them after lunch. Oh hey, look, it's the market. Let's go get some abalone sandwiches and mango juice." Kenchii said.

"Sure, whatever." Syaoran shrugged.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"So let me get this straight. You have _no_ products for us?" the manager asked, stunned.

"We're so, so, so sorry! But…if you give us some more time…"

"Kinomoto, I don't have _time_! I need to sell too! How do you think I make a living? Now shoo, get out!! I'll never order from you Kinomotos again! Should have known you're unreliable…"

"Oh, no, please don't say that!" Sakura said, her eyes widened in horror. "We're _very_ reliable! It's just that…well…someone trashed our fruits and vegetables last night…we really had no control over that, sir. It's not as if we didn't have time prepared in time for today! We did! Honest!" Sakura panicked.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Hey, Syaoran, is that the girl whose vegetables we trashed last night?" Kenchii poked Syaoran, while looking at a girl with auburn hair and green eyes wearing a plain white blouse and green knee-length skirt.

"I don't know." Syaoran frowned, his ears perking up to hear what the girl is saying to the manager.

"Please, we didn't know that someone will trash our products last night. We left them outside, and…"

"It _is_ her!" Syaoran said. Then he smirked. "Come on guys, this will be fun." And before Eriol or Kenchii can ask him what he had in mind, Syaoran was already waltzing over towards the poor girl.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance…" the manager sighed after Sakura's endless begging.

"Oh, thank you!"

"I suggest you don't do that, sir." Syaoran said.

Sakura whirled around and found herself facing a boy around her age wearing a smirk on his face.

From his soft green sweater vest and crisp white shirt to the golden watch on his left wrist, she can tell that he came from a very rich family background.

She glared at him.

"This is none of your business."

"Of course it's my business. My family shop here all the time. We just love Aoyomata-san's abalone sandwiches." Syaoran smirked. "But of course, not like you'll know."

"Stay out of this, you baka!" Sakura glared harder at the amber-eyed boy.

"Aoyomata-san, I didn't know that you do business with these…" Syaoran paused, "…poor folks. Are their vegetables even clean?"

"Our vegetables are the finest ever grown!" Sakura said, burning with anger at this jerk.

"Maybe I should tell our servants to stop doing the weekly groceries here, now that I've found out about where you get your products from." Syaoran said.

"Oh, Li-san, that's not true at all! This was just a first time try-out! We've never done business with the Kinomoto's before!" Aoyomata tried to recover as best as possible. "And we never will either." He said, giving Sakura a pointed look.

"But…but…you said—"

"Out, Kinomoto! Now! Before you scare away anymore of my best customers!" the manager glared.

Swallowing her anger, Sakura turned on her heels to walk out of the market, but not without throwing Syaoran a look of pure hatred.

"I don't know what you did, Sakura, but boy, are you ever in trouble for getting on Syaoran Li's bad side." A young man working in the market said to Sakura as she was walking out. Sakura turned around to see her older brother's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro.

"Syaoran Li? Is that the baka's name?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, don't tell me you don't know! The Li's are the richest family in Tomoeda!"

"Well, we live in a rather quiet part of the town…we're not familiar with the names of the rich as if they are some famous Hollywood celebrity." Sakura said angrily, glaring at the back of Syaoran's head.

"Syaoran Li is an annoying one. He's spoiled to the core and pulls pranks in his spare time. He almost got kick out of school last year, but his father saved his butt." Yukito said as he lifted another box of vegetables.

"Why? Did he find him a tutor?"

"No, Syaoran is very intelligent. He doesn't need a tutor."

"Then…why did he almost got kicked out of school?"

"He went too far with one of his pranks and one of the students broke a leg." Yukito said.

Sakura gasped. "And he didn't get kicked out?"

"Nope, his dad paid for the medical fees and also made a big donation to the school to build a new wing to the school."

"What?!? But that's so…so…" Sakura said, at a lost for words.

"I know." Yukito sighed. "It's unfair. That's life, Sakura. I suggest you stay away from Syaoran if you don't want trouble."

"I will, Yukito. I don't want Touya to dirty his hands when he tries to kill Syaoran Li if he ever finds out how he ruined our business partnership with this market." Sakura said.

Yukito laughed. "I heard you're starting school tomorrow, Sakura. Everything's okay?"

Sakura beamed, her anger at Syaoran Li forgotten at the mention of school.

"Oh yes, it's going lovely! I can't believe I got a full scholarship! I got all my books for half price yesterday. It was a great deal."

"That's awesome! Make the best out of it, and have fun! I better get back to work!"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Syaoran Li, get to sleep!" a man in his early 40's bellowed. His dark chocolate brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes glared at his only son.

"Aw, dad, it's only midnight…" Syaoran sighed.

"You have school tomorrow at nine! Now go!"

"Fine, fine."

"And don't even think about skipping the first day! I'll make sure the chauffeur see you go in and see to it that the gate is lock before he leaves."

"Okay, dad." Syaoran sighed. _Damn, I have to sit through the boring introductory assembly tomorrow_.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Syaoran, honey! You're here!" a girl with waist length red hair and grey eyes beamed when she saw Syaoran walk through the front gates.

"Hey, Azumi." Syaoran said without a care. Azumi Karimoto is his on and off girlfriend for about three years. They go to school dances together, catch a movie on weekends occasionally, and of course, they've kissed more than once. However, despite all that, Syaoran had never acknowledged her as his girlfriend, but that doesn't seem to stop her from calling him annoying nicknames.

"I've heard rumours about a new girl coming to school." Azumi said carefully.

"Mmhmm." Syaoran said, not caring. Sensing Syaoran's lack on interest, Azumi continued on.

"They said she dresses very…awkward."

"Awkward?"

"Yes, very plain, like she can't afford the finer things. But she's very smart apparently, since she's in this class."

Now that caught Syaoran's attention.

"In _this_ class?!"

Syaoran, Eriol, Kenchii, and Azumi's class were labelled as the Green Class. Below the Green Class, there's the Blue, Red, and finally, the Yellow class at the bottom of the pyramid. The Green class's title is supposedly the class filled with intelligent minds. However, its unofficial title is the class filled with rich kids, since most students in the class bought their Green Badges.

In fact, Syaoran is almost sure that except for him and Eriol, everyone else in this class had bought their Green Class titles.

Even Kenchii did. Syaoran knew this because he peeked at Kenchii's entrance exam, and it had say he belonged in the Blue Class.

However, even one class level below the Green is too much disappointment for Kenchii's parents.

And Azumi…she was lucky if she even made it into Yellow. But if you have money, you have everything.

"She must be super rich, or super brilliant then." Syaoran said.

"But she can't be super rich, Syao-hun! She wears…she wears…_plain cotton._" Azumi shuddered out the word as if it's a sin to utter them. "If she can't even afford silk," Azumi lazily play with her silk blouse, "then there is no way she can even pay the entrance fees, even if she is smart."

"Class, settle down, settle down." The sensei started, getting the class's attention. "Now, if you'll all get in your seats, we'll begin. Now, welcome back all of you. It's nice to see that none of you got kicked out after last year's exams. You all must have passed with flying colours." The sensei said, even though he knew that Syaoran was the only one who got in the high 90's along with Eriol. Everyone else did rather poorly.

"Now, at the start of this year, I'll like to introduce a new student. She will be joining us. She just transferred from Shushoko Public School, so I'll like you to all make her feel welcome."

Immediately, there were whispers.

"Shushoko Public School? But isn't that school like…_poor_?"

"I heard they have _wood_ desks instead of nice steel ones like ours."

"I heard they're so poor that the school have to _provide_ them with lunches."

"I heard that they have less than thirty classrooms!"

"This girl must have won the lottery or something if she can afford to come _here_!"

Syaoran's amber eyes lazily drifted here and there as a tiny spark of interest aroused in him. Just who is this new girl? Was she as ugly as Azumi had said? How the hell is she able to get into the Green Class if she isn't rich enough to _buy_ her way in?

_And even if she is truly intelligent…how did she pay her entrance fees? Maybe she got a scholarship…but no, wait, she came from Shushoko…that school has less than thirty classrooms! How did they provide her with a scholarship?_

Actually, Syaoran had never been inside Shushoko Public to find out if there really is under thirty classrooms. The school is located in such a low-class area.

"Students, please welcome your newest classmate, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hi, everyone. I'm Sakura, and I'm very glad to be here."

Hearing the voice, Syaoran's head snapped up immediately.

_It's her!_

And indeed it was. Dressed a pale blue sweater and white knee-length skirt, Sakura stood shyly with a hint of confidence. Her amazing emerald green eyes show uncertainly and her black shoes, though not worn and torn, look far from brand new.

And yes, Azumi was right. She was wearing _plain cotton_.

"See, Syaoran, I told you! _Plain cotton_!" Azumi grinned.

"Are there any questions for Ms. Kinomoto?" the sensei said.

"Yeah," a snobby student said in the back with a sneer. "How did you manage to buy your way into this class?"

Sakura looked shocked. "I didn't!"

"Sure you didn't." Azumi chimed in. "What did you do? Rob a bank to get the money to pay your entrance fees?"

Sakura's anger grew. "I did no such thing! I'm not _you!_"

Azumi's grey eyes narrowed. "Why you—"

Syaoran allowed a smirk to make its way onto his face. This is going to be fun. Not only did the class already dislike Kinomoto…but he will get the rest of the year to test his various pranks on her; the perfect target.

_But I'll have to be more on the careful side…after what happened to that kid's leg last year, dad will kill me if any word of my pranks gets loose._

"Now, now, that's enough." The sensei said, sensing the anger tension between the two girls rising. "Sakura, why don't you take a seat in front of Syaoran Li?"

Sakura's eyes widen. She glanced around the room swiftly. There was only one seat empty, waiting for her. And behind the empty seat was the baka who ruined her family business with the market yesterday.

_I didn't even notice him there! Gosh, what bad luck, sitting in front of him._

Sakura walked over, and sat down lightly. The sensei began the lesson, and she could feel Azumi's glare on her the whole lecture.

Sakura knew it's too good to be true; there's no way that Li baka will leave her alone. True to her intuitions, she felt him lean close to her ear as the bell signalled the end of class.

"We're going to have a very _fun_ year together, Kinomoto. Nobody as poor as you deserve to be in such a high-class environment, just remember that. I'm not the only one who thinks so either. Just look around, everyone else in this class is probably unsatisfied with the fact someone in your social status can just waltz in here and become one of _us._"

Sakura was about to reply that she doesn't want to be one of _them_, but apparently Syaoran had already got up from his seat.

"See you around, Kinomoto."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**_………_**

**Sugar Pink: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry about starting a new story, but I can't do a good job of writing my other stories if another plotline is nagging away at me haha.

This story is taking place in the 1920's, since I think back then the social statuses among people mattered much than they do today, and that difference and discrimination between social statuses is a crucial element in this story, so yeah. Set in 1920's lol.

So tell me what you think of it!! Please?? Pretty please??? Your reviews give me the motivation I need ::smiles:: and I just **_LOVE_** to hear from you!!! Please give me support!!

R/R!!!!!!!


	2. Uniformity

**Belated Love**

**Chapter 2: Uniformity**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura strolled home, letting out a sigh as she rewinds today's event in her head.

"_How did you manage to buy your way into this class?"_

The voices of her fellow classmates replay itself in her head.

Walking pass the small patch of forest near the farm, Sakura stopped still as she noticed a person.

She felt her breath getting caught in her throat and the colours rushed to her cheeks. Stepping to take a closer look, she accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snap under her foot.

The person looked up, hearing the sound. Seeing it was only Sakura, the person let out a bright smile.

"Sakura-chan!! Off from school already?" the young man with sandy blond hair and steel grey eyes asked sincerely.

"H-h-hi!" Sakura stuttered and immediately hated herself for it. _Baka Sakura! Stop making a fool of yourself in front of him!_

Daisuke Hotoishi—the only son of the middle class family Hotoishi.

Daisuke Hotoshi—the smartest guy Sakura has ever known. He is three years her senior, and tutored her in math back when she was in Shushoko Public. He even speaks _French!_

Daisuke Hotoshi—the most gentle and caring and sensitive guy to have _ever_ walk the earth. After he caught her in his arms when she fell out of a tree three years ago, Sakura had decided that her heart belongs to him.

Daisuke Hotoshi—the very definition of _perfection_. At least, in Sakura's eyes.

"How was first day of school?" Daisuke asked as he stood up, the smile never leaving his face.

"I-it's going g-g-great." Sakura stuttered some more.

"That's nice." Daisuke said, obviously missing Sakura's nervousness towards him.

"What are you doing here in the forest?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, I noticed that winter will be here soon, so I just stopped by to build some birdhouses for the birds. They need all the shelter they can get. See, I just put one up just before you came by." Daisuke gestured upwards at a small wooden birdhouse.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"I just _hate_ her! How dare she talk to me like that?!" Azumi fumed, her pale grey eyes showing fury. "Little Miss Farmer Girl and her ugly clothes!!"

"Azumi, get over it." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "It's not like she can even last a month in that class anyways. Not with that family background."

"That's true. It sure feels weird to have someone like that in our class, so up close. It's so interesting to _observe_ her. It's like…some sort of science experiment, or investigating a new species or something." Kenchii said. Then he brightened up. "Do you guys think the sensei will let me use that as a topic to the next science project?!"

Eriol gave the charcoal haired boy an odd look. "Er…I doubt it, Kenchii. Besides, it's insulting to be gawking at the poor girl like she's some weird specimen."

"Well, she is, isn't she? Odd looking thing." Azumi sneered.

"Besides, why would you even want to observe someone like _her?_" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I prefer to be staying _away_ from her."

"Hey, it's not like I want to spend time observing some poor farmer girl either!" Kenchii held up his hands in defence. "But you've got to admit, observing a human being is way more interesting than observing some weird bug, or conjuring some weird chemicals."

Syaoran dug into his pocket and produced a glowing silver rubber ball.

"Oh hey, where did you get that?" Kenchii asked, interested.

"Stole it from Dad's counter." Syaoran shrugged. "It's a new product for the toy store. It's not released to the public yet."

"Man, you're so lucky that your family runs a toy store. You get all the coolest gadgets." Kenchii said.

"I can get you one if you want." Syaoran offered.

"Syaoran, does your dad know you took that?" Eriol asked.

"Geez, way to be a party pooper, Eriol." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't. He prefers that products be kept in secrecy until the release date. But this is going to be released next week, so what's the harm? I'll just put it back on his desk when I get back home." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Throwing the ball into the air, Syaoran reached up to catch it again. However, to his absolute horror, the silver ball bounced off his fingertips.

"So much for returning it safely." Eriol said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Syaoran growled, dashing after the precious toy.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Where did that stupid thing go now? Dad will cut my allowance if he realizes I took it out without asking!

Glancing around, Syaoran was sure the ball had landed around here somewhere. He wrinkled his nose as he realized that this was the _poorer_ area of Tomoeda.

_Ugh, nobody better catches me here. What a blow to my status _that_ will be_.

Suddenly, instead of locating the ball, he located something _much more_ interesting. Instantly, a smirk plastered itself onto his handsome face

_.o._

_.o._

.o.

"Oh, wow! You're so caring, Daisuke-kun!" Sakura gushed, a blush still present on her cheeks.

"It's nothing. Would you like to help me build some birdhouses, Sakura?" Daisuke asked sincerely.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Sakura said happily. Settling herself down, and oblivious to the pair of watchful amber eyes, Sakura began to hammer away, making shelters for the animals.

_.o._

_.o._

.o.

"Did you get it, Syao-hun?" Azumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Syaoran said, a big grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Kenchii asked, giving Syaoran an odd look.

"Oh, nothing…much." Syaoran said.

"Come on, what happened?" Eriol demanded, knowing very well that it wasn't simply _nothing_.

"You guys will never believe what I saw…"

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura packed her bag, gently putting her notebooks inside. A nagging feeling was in her heart; she just knows that brat Syaoran Li is up to something.

_But what is he up to? He's been smirking at me as if he knows a big secret all day, _Sakura thought to herself.

Turning around in her chair as the bell rang for after school, she saw Syaoran, Kenchii and Eriol gathered together around Eriol's desk in the back of the room.

Syaoran seems to be oblivious to the fact that she's observing his behaviour for anything unusual.

Suddenly, Azumi, whose arm is linked around Syaoran's, looked at Sakura's direction. Azumi glared at her, before saying something to Syaoran, which Sakura couldn't hear.

Syaoran seems to pay no attention to what the redhead had to say, since he continued to look at Eriol, who seemed to be talking to the whole group. However, after Azumi finished whispering to Syaoran, he turned his head towards Sakura.

And caught her staring at him.

He winked playfully; giving her that _I know something you don't_ smirk.

She glared; giving him _don't you dare play any pranks on me_ expression.

Slinging her bag over her shoulders, Sakura strolled out the door.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"She was staring at you!" Azumi huffed, jealous. "How dare that farmer girl look at my Syao-hun!"

"Maybe she's in love with me." Syaoran joked.

"Syao-hun!! That's not funny!!" Azumi whined.

"Come on, let's go guys." Syaoran smirked, walking out the door after Sakura.

He quickly caught up to her once she was outside.

"Hey, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, patting her on the back.

"What do you want, Li?" Sakura snapped, brushing his hand off her.

"Now, now, why so harsh? Perhaps if you're nicer to me, I can help you out a bit."

"Oh really? And what could you possibly help me with? Teach me how to be a good for nothing brat?"

"I have money…in fact, I have enough to hire _Cupid himself_ to come help you. Why didn't you tell me your love life is in such a dismal state, Kinomoto?" Syaoran grinned.

Sakura's green eyes widen slightly, before saying, "What the hell are you talking about, Li?"

"_Would you like to help me build some birdhouses, Sakura?_" Syaoran said, imitating Daisuke's voice.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror and embarrassment. _Ohmigosh, noooo!! How did **he** overhear my conversation with Daisuke-kun???_

"_Oh, I'd love to!_" Syaoran said, raising his voice to a higher note, imitating Sakura's voice.

"You—you—" Sakura sputtered.

"Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed, Kinomoto. It's not too big of a deal, really. I mean, **_you're just in love with a guy who's older than you and is oblivious to your undying devotion to him._**" Syaoran said extra loudly, catching the attention of the students on the courtyard.

Sakura's ears roared as she heard laughter from her schoolmates; even the people who she didn't know in other classes!!

At this time, Kenchii, Eriol, and Azumi had finally caught up to them.

"What's this I hear, Kinomoto? You're in love with an older man? Well, well, well, aren't we high and mighty? What makes you think he'll even love someone like _you_ who wears clothes like _that_ and has to roll around in the dirt just to prevent yourself from _starving_ to death?" Azumi sneered.

Sakura's felt tears in her eyes threatening to spill. Without saying a word, she turned around and ran.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Thanks, Mr. Li. Your new suits will be ready in a week. Come again soon!" the store keeper said to a man in his early 40's with dark chestnut coloured hair and cinnamon brown eyes.

"I will have to come back sooner than I would want to if I don't keep up with my diet plan." The man laughed, walking out the store.

Strolling down the market street of Tomoeda, the man felt a person bumping into him.

"I-I'm sorry." The person said in a shaken voice.

"That's quite alright." The elder man said kindly, looking to see who had bumped into him. It was Sakura, with her emerald green eyes red from crying.

"Now, dear, don't cry! Nobody's hurt!" the man said.

"Oh, no, sir, I'm not crying because of this. But, I am sorry for crashing into you. I should have watched where I was going." She apologized politely.

"Well, smile and cheer up, little one. Life is too short for miseries." The elder man smiled.

"That's easy for you to say…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said, that's easy for you to say!" Sakura said a bit loudly for the man to hear.

"Why, it's easy for anyone to say!"

"Not if you're _me!_ _You're_ not the one in a class filled with snobby people who look down upon you for wearing _cotton_ instead of _silk!_ _You're_ not the one with a constant worry of what the snobby rich kids will do next to embarrass you! _You're_ not the one who has to plant and grow your own meals! _You're _not the one who—"

"—has a kick me sign plaster on my back." The man smiled softly, reaching behind Sakura and removing the sign made out of paper from her white blouse.

Sakura's green eyes widen and looked at the sign the man removed. Then she remembered…

"So that's why he patted me on the back…" she muttered.

"Pardon?" the man asked again.

"STUPID SYAORAN LI!! I HATE YOU!!" Sakura screamed.

Now the man's eyes widen. "Did you say…Syaoran Li?"

"The meanest, most spoilt person; the one who does nothing except bathe uselessly in his family's wealth?! YES, OF COURSE, I SAID SYAORAN LI!!" Sakura yelled angrily at the top of her lungs.

"What exactly did this Syaoran Li do to you, my dear?" the man asked carefully.

"Oh nothing much, except ruin a business deal my family had with the supermarket, outwardly embarrassed me in front of the entire school, and _made fun of my clothes day after day since I got accepted into his class!_" Sakura huffed out loudly in one breath.

"He did all that?" the man asked, incredulously.

"Yes! Do I ever feel sorry for anyone who's related to him! Rich bakas!" Sakura said. Then she caught herself, looking quite embarrassed. Judging from the man's wardrobe, she can tell that he himself came from a rich family background.

"Gomen! I—I didn't mean you! And I didn't mean to rant outloud in front of you either!! I—I was just—" Sakura said, embarrassed. _Ohmigosh, how humiliating! Ranting in front of a complete stranger!!_ Sakura thought.

"It's quite alright. Now, don't get too upset over this _Syaoran Li_. I have a feeling he won't be making fun of your clothes from now on." The man smiled knowingly, before walking away, leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Now students, students, settle down!!" the sensei said, trying to calm the chaos in the classroom. "I know you all dislike the news I had to deliver today, but—"

"Dislike!? This is _outrageous!_ School uniforms?? Are you kidding me?" Azumi asked, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Why do we suddenly have to get uniforms?" another student asked, just as unhappy.

"The principal decided that uniformity of the students is the best way to show students. He has noticed that there are a lot of…erm…_social divisions_ among the student population, and decided that if you all wear the same uniform, it'll be a reminder that nobody in this school is better than the next student."

"Yeah, right." Azumi muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um, sensei?" Sakura asked. She's the only one who hadn't complained about uniforms. To tell the truth, Sakura doesn't really care _what_ she has to wear to school, as long as it fits, it's clean, and it's not ripped and torn.

"Yes, Sakura?" the sensei asked, grateful that at least one student had some sense left in her.

"How much will we have to pay for the uniforms?"

"Worry about not being able to afford it, Kinomoto?" a random student in the back sneered.

"Why don't you go back to the farmhouse where you came from? You obviously can't afford the uniforms. Without the uniform, you don't belong in this school." Another student chimed in.

Sakura ignored them all.

"Now, be quiet." The sensei said seriously to the two rowdy students in the back. "The uniforms are free of charge, since Syaoran's father, Mr. Heng Li donated them generously to the school."

"_WHAT??_" Syaoran's voice could be heard from the back of the room. "My father did _what???_"

"He donated uniforms to the school." Sakura repeated after the sensei, rolling her eyes at the chocolate haired young man in the seat behind her.

"Uh, was I speaking to you, farmer girl?"

"Then whom were you speaking to?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" Syaoran snapped.

"Now, single file to the office to pick up the uniforms. And go change into them." The sensei said.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"What's this? _This is plain cotton!!_" Azumi said, shocked at the white-collar shirt and white knee length skirt in her arms.

"Yeah, this itches!" a girl from the Blue Class said, adjusting the blue tie of her uniform.

The boys' uniform consisted of a white-collar shirt, black dress pants, and a tie according to their Class colour. The school's emblem is sewn on neatly on the shirt.

The girls' uniform consisted of a white-collared shirt, white knee length skirt, and a tie according to their Class colour. Of course, the school emblem is also present on their shirts.

"Why would your dad donate cotton uniforms, Syao-hun?? He donated mink coats to the winter sports team last year!" Azumi said, still shocked.

"I don't know." Syaoran muttered, adjusting his green tie. He'll have to talk to his father about this. Turning around, he noticed Sakura standing behind him, chatting to a girl in the Red Class.

Now that the new uniforms are in place, nobody can tell that she came from a poor family background.

Syaoran hated to admit, but Sakura was the only one who kept her sanity in this whole uniform fiasco.

He himself had no problems with school uniforms. He also didn't have much of a problem with them being cotton either. (Though they do itch a little every now and then.)

But what he _did_ have a problem with is the fact that _his_ father had donated them. And without warning him in advance…

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"I can't believe you did this to me! Now everyone in school is going to hate me for making them wear uniforms! You should have seen everyone's reaction today!" Syaoran said to his father.

"Syaoran, have you been particularly awful to a nice young girl with long auburn hair and green eyes?" Heng asked his son.

"No," Syaoran lied. _Damn, how did he find out?_

"Don't lie to me, Syaoran." Heng said sternly. "I bumped into her yesterday."

"And that little minx ratted me out to my own father?!"

"She had no idea I was your father. She was simply ranting off to who she thought was a complete stranger." Heng said.

"Sure she was."

"Xiao Lang Li!"

Syaoran's head snapped up. His father must be angry if he's using his Chinese name.

"How many times have I told you to not look down upon those less fortunate? Sure, the girl works on a farm, and she cannot afford the things you can, but was that any reason to pick on her? Why do you always have to be so snobby? The reason I refused your mother's request to send you to a private school is because I wish for you to have more compassion and not to rely on your family's wealth too heavily. But it doesn't seem like you've learned anything!"

"Yes, father. I'll show more compassion towards those less fortunate. I'm very sorry." Syaoran said apologetically, not meaning a word he said. He just knows that if he says the right things, his father will let him go without giving too long of a lecture.

Heng sighed. "You better. Sometimes I think your mother's view of social statuses rubbed off on you too much…"

"But seriously, dad. _Cotton?_ Everyone was saying how it itches! They're used to wearing finer materials!"

"Well, then they should learn a lesson about modesty. People in history have worn cotton for years. I don't see why a bunch of young 18 years old cannot." Heng said.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Wow, she ratted you out to your own father??" Kenchii asked, shocked.

"Well, dad says she doesn't know he's my father." Syaoran said, remembering his father's words.

"Sure she doesn't. I mean, you and your dad look so much alike!"

"Whatever. All I know is that if Kinomoto had been quiet, we wouldn't have to wear uniforms." Syaoran groaned.

"Well, we're not going to let her get away with this so easily, are we?" Azumi asked, linking her arm around Syaoran's despite his lack of interest to link his arm back.

"What do you plan to do?" Syaoran asked carefully. "Nothing too drastic, please, or my dad will have a fit. Especially now that he knows about my behaviour towards her."

"Let's start with giving her a little surprise at lunch today…" Azumi said, whispering her plans into Syaoran's ear.

"I like it." Syaoran grinned. "Not too drastic…but just enough to let her know how much we hate her for making us wear these things." Syaoran said, adjusting this green tie.

"I know you'll love my idea, Syao-hun!" Azumi said, giving Syaoran a kiss on the cheek.

Trying his hardest not to wince, Syaoran glanced across the room at Sakura, who was entering the classroom door.

_Are you ever going to have a surprise at lunch today._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Sugar Pink: **Hey!! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! I read every single one of them. Every word. It's what I do ::smiles:: you guys rock!!

Sorry for the lack of S&S chemistry in this chapter! But I feel that if I make Syaoran show any interest in Sakura (or vice versa) in this chapter, things will be moving too fast. I mean, Syaoran is a pampered, spoil-rotten, rich guy who bathes uselessly in his family's excessive wealth. He has no idea how tough the real world and working is.

But don't worry, fellow readers. Syaoran's heart is in the right place. ::smiles::

Perhaps within the next two chapters, more chemistry between Syaoran and Sakura will appear.

Unitl then, remember to R and R!!!!!! You guys gave me such great motivation from your reviews!!


End file.
